Zombie Lord
The Zombie Lord '''is a level ??? '''Field Boss' '''located besides the '''Prius Forward Camp'. The location is known as Graveyard of Eternal Life. Zombie Lord is distinct in that it can revive after dying, while growing stronger every time he revives. He will revive at least 2 times during the fight, even more if you make mistakes. He is also surrounded by 4 acolytes that you cannot kill. How to Approach Before facing Zombie Lord, it is recommended that you obtain Holy Water(s) by giving Holy Powder to priest at church in Prius Capital. You can obtain 1 Holy Water for 1 Holy Powder. This is a consumable item, which sprays holy water to nearby enemies on use (stunning Zombie Lord on hit, and having some other special effects when hitting other units as listed below). The more you have, the easier the fight will be. Spells Infected Claw: Zombie Lord's attacks can splash, and leave a debuff on hit targets that reduces healing taken and deals periodic damage. Hunger: Everytime Zombie Lord attacks, he gets a part of damage back as health. He also occasionally goes into frenzy, having reduced movement but obtaining very fast attack speed and ignoring all damage taken. While frenzy is active, he will also regenerate tons of health from the passive effect, and additionally chew up any zombies nearby to regenerate his health and mana. Infect: Infect a couple zombies and enemies nearby Zombie Lord, in which they will grow large and greener over time and then explode. This can be dispelled. If a zombie explodes from Infect, it will deal damage to nearby enemies and kill itself. If enemy explodes from Infect, it will deal damage to nearby allies and itself. Aura of Death: Also referred as the 'star', this spell is enabled only after Zombie Lord has fallen at least once. Every period, all enemies in range will take damage; Zombie Lord will also shoot out rays of death in 6 directions, killing all enemies hit. The direction of beams will be indicated one period before they land. This spell cannot be interrupted, but Zombie Lord will be stationary while casting this spell. Acolyte: There are 4 acolytes around the room. They regenerate mana at a random pace, in which reaching 100 MP, they will channel for a short duration and shoot out a death coil to Zombie Lord, killing any enemies hit and healing/restoring mana to Zombie Lord when it arrives. The channel can be interrupted by using Holy Water Undying: If Zombie Lord falls after receiving fatal damage while at full MP, he will revive by rising again after a short delay. While reviving, he will restore to full HP and deal damage to any nearby enemies. After the revival, he will knockback nearby enemies and receive permanent 40% damage reduction (this stacks multiplicatively) On initial revival, acolytes will always shoot out death coils at Zombie Lord (this cannot be interrupted), thus giving Zombie Lord one more guaranteed revival. Zombie Raid: Every period or after Zombie Lord finishes reviving from Undying, mini zombies will spawn around the zone. Mini-zombies can also revive after dying, but deals no damage/knockback to nearby enemies with revival. Zombies can be killed instantly without allowing them to revive by using Holy Water Drop List Category:Bosses Category:Field Boss